The instant invention relates generally to siphon heads and more specifically it relates to an adapter for a standard siphon head employed on a bottle for dispensing carbonated liquids.
Numerous siphon heads have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be placed upon bottles to discharge the contents therefrom. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 327,402; 2,171,373 and 2,183,229 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.